Vacances Paradisiaques
by alicja21
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune fille qui pour la 1ére fois de sa vie va se payer des vacances de rêves au soleil, sur une île paradisiaque. Mais tous bascule quand dans l'avion elle rencontre un certain...
1. Chapitre 1

Histoire inspirée du film 6 jours et 7 nuits.

J'avais envie d'écrire une autre fic et petit à petit j'ai eus cette idée, voilà une histoire avec Drago et Hermione en espérant que ça va vous plaire, voilà bonne lecture!

Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de toute sa vie. Elle avait enfin

gagné au Loto et la première chose qu'elle voulait faire était de partir en vacances, n'importe où du moment qu'elle était au soleil. Le reste lui importait peu.

A ce souvenir, elle rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Enfin ! Elle était dans l'avion! Elle attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Et il était enfin arrivé. Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa bonne humeur, hormis peut-être...

« Puis-je m'assoir à côté de vous ? »

Hermione leva les yeux pour savoir qui avait osé la déranger, elle faillit s'étrangler. Devant elle se tenait un très beau jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus azur. Elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où !

Elle cria : « Malefoy ! »

Il en fit autant : « Granger! »

« Tu es venu gâcher mes vacances ? Eh bien, c'est réussit ! » Dit-elle maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

Il lui fit un sourire carnassier en disant : « Dois-je en conclure que tu es ravie de me voir ? »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. Il haussa les épaules et s'assit. Elle allait répliquer quand une voix retentit dans le haut-parleur : « Mesdames et Messieurs. Paré au décollage. Veuillez boucler votre ceinture »

Voilà déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient dans les airs, mais Hermione n'était pas très rassurée. Elle en avait peur depuis son plus jeune âge, et dehors le temps semblait se gâter, ce qui accentuait davantage son angoisse. Elle soupira.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur de l'avion Granger ? »

« Malefoy, tu gâches ta salive pour ne dire que des bêtises. Alors pour une fois, ferme ton clapet ! »

« Tu regardes constamment par la fenêtre et tu soupires. »

Hermione répondit : « Normal je suis pressée de ne plus être en ta compagnie. Je voulais passer des vacances tranquille et voilà que ton arrivée me... »

Elle ne put terminer sa phrase car l'avion subit de violentes turbulences. En regardant par la fenêtre, elle réalisa que l'orage éclatait. Hermione paniqua et s'enfonça dans son siège, les mains cramponnées aux accoudoirs. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la respiration saccadée.

Malefoy cria : « Granger ! Granger ! »

Hermione ne put répondre. Des hurlements retentirent. C'était la panique à bord de l'appareil.

De peur, elle attrapa la main de Malefoy et la serra très fort dans la sienne. Il essaya de la rassurer comme il le pouvait, mais les turbulences s'accentuèrent et devinrent plus violentes que les précédentes quand l'avion tomba.

Hermione hurla : ON VA SE CRASHER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »


	2. Chapitre 2

Hermione rouvrit les yeux. Elle était allongée sur le sable blanc et chaud. Comment était-elle arrivée ici ? Et pourquoi avait-elle un mal de crâne de tous les diables ? Elle tenta de se relever mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter.

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le sable. Elle détourna les yeux, et lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur les débris d'un avion, tout lui revint en mémoire. La joie ressentie en réalisant qu'elle avait gagné au Loto, les vacances qu'elle pourrait enfin se payer grâce à cet argent…

Puis l'avion, Malefoy, l'orage, les fortes turbulences.

A cette pensée, elle paniqua. Malefoy était-il mort ? Etait-elle la seule survivante du crash? Elle n'en savait rien... Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau, et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Malefoy, de son côté, était sorti indemne du crash. Il avait quelques blessures sans gravité sur le visage. La première chose qu'il avait faite en ouvrant les yeux était de s'assurer qu'Hermione n'était pas blessée, ou pire encore, morte. Il chassa bien vite cette dernière pensée. Il regarda partout, mais Hermione n'avait pas quitté son siège durant la a chute de l'appareil. Il la trouva inconsciente. Il la rejoignit. A son grand soulagement, son cœur battait toujours faiblement, mais il battait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et sortit de la carcasse de l'appareil pour la déposait en douceur sur le sable. Après s'être assuré une fois encore qu'Hermione était saine et sauve, il repartit vers la carcasse de l'avion dans l'espoir de trouver des provisions.

Il prit de l'eau, un peu de nourriture, une trousse de secours, une couverture, et ressortit. Il recouvrit Hermione de la couverture puis s'assit près d'elle alors qu'elle bougeait enfin.

Malefoy lui sourit : « Tu t'es enfin réveillée ? »

Hermione se redressa. Peu à peu, sa tête cessa de tourner.

« J'ai dû m'évanouir. Comment se fait-il que je sois allongée sur le sable ? »

Malefoy lui répondit : « C'est moi je t'ai porté jusqu'ici »

Elle le regarda, reconnaissante.

Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant du calme ambiant, ainsi que du son reposant des vagues s'écrasant sur le sable.

Soudain Hermione reprit : « Malefoy, est-ce que... »

Il savait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et enchaina à sa place : « Oui, nous sommes les seuls survivants et oui, j'ai récupéré ce qui pouvait être utile dans l'avion, et non il n'y a plus rien d'utilisable »

Elle soupira

« Quoi encore ? » Demanda t-il exaspéré.

« Rien ! »

« Va au fond de ta pensée ! »

« Non ! »

« Granger, tu es insupportable ! »

« Moi, insupportable ? ! »

« Oui, toi ! Vois-tu une autre Granger sur cette île ? »

« Ça serait le comble pour toi, Malefoy ! »

« Granger, tu... »

« Hermione ! » Coupa-t-elle

« Granger ! »

« HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla t-elle (encore).

« Très bien, Hermione !!!!!!!! »

Elle lui fit un sourire en disant : « Tu vois, c'est que je ne suis pas aussi insupportable que tu le prétends si tu m'appelles par mon prénom ! »

Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Ils s'observèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, puis éclatèrent de rire.

« Si on veut s'entendre - ou du moins essayé autant commencer à faire un petit effort et s'appeler par nos prénoms. Car quelque chose me dit que l'on va rester longtemps coincé sur cette île. » Dit Hermione.

Malefoy fit une grimace.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, ça ne me plait pas d'être coincée ici, surtout en pareille compagnie ! » Lâcha t-elle.

« Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur un point Grang...Euh Hermione. »

Hermione voulut se relever mais elle vacilla. Malefoy l'accueillit dans ses bras avec un sourire: « Si tu voulais un câlin, Grang... Hermione, il fallait me le dire. Pas besoin de tomber dans mes bras comme ça ! »

« Prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité ! Malef... Drago ! » » Répondit Hermione.

« Ah bon ? Dommage. »

Hermione rougit légèrement quand elle vit Drago s'allonger sur le sable, après avoir enlevé son t-shirt. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le détailler des pieds à la tête.

« Plutôt pas mal ! » pensa t-elle, quand une voix la fit sortir de ses pensées :

« Pas besoin de me regarder comme ça, Hermione, je le sais que je suis irrésistible ! » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, ce qui le fit rire.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher sur l'horizon.

Après cette journée épuisante, Hermione était partie se rafraîchir un peu. L'eau était comme une soupe, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Elle y trempa juste les pieds. Les vagues déferlaient, ses cheveux jouaient au vent. Elle ferma les yeux. Ce moment de solitude lui fit un bien fou mais elle ne pensait qu'à un certain blondinet, ainsi qu'aux prochains jours qu'ils allaient vivre.

Comment seraient leurs relations ? Toujours aussi cinglantes ? S'ils voulaient survivre sur cette île, ils devaient coopérer l'un avec l'autre. Facile à dire ! Alors qu'il était la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde ! Celui qui l'avait persécuté durant toute son enfance.

A ce souvenir, une larme coula sur ses joues. Elle s'empressa de l'essuyer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer, et encore moins à cause de lui !

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

Il lui dit : « Tu vas avoir froid comme ça, et la nuit tombe. Il faut se mettre à l'abri. »

Elle se releva et suivit Drago jusque dans les décombres de l'avion qu'ils aménagèrent, au moins pour cette nuit.

Malefoy s'allongea et se couvrit de la couverture. Il fit signe à Hermione de venir le rejoindre mais elle refusa.

« Fallait s'y attendre ! » pensa-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Grang... Hermione ? »

« Je refuse de dormir avec toi ! » Dit-elle, catégorique.

« Tu as peur de moi ? » Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Non ! »

« Si ! »

« NON ! »

« SI ! »

« Bon, » Reprit Drago, « je ne vais pas te sauter dessus ! Alors arrête de faire ta chochotte! »

Hermione demeura silencieuse. Son comportement commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

Il lui dit : « Instinct de survie, tu connais ? »

Hermione émit un petit rire en ajoutant : « Avec toi, c'est plutôt instinct de procréation ! »

« Tu insinues quoi, là ? »

Elle sourit, avec l'envie de se venger : «Collège Poudlard, ça ne te dit rien ? »

Il éclata de rire : « Ah, ça ! Tu parles de ma réputation auprès de la gente féminine, à l'époque? Si ça peut te rassurer, c'était du bluffe. Voilà, contente ? »

« Non, simplement déçue. Tu passais ton temps à te pavaner avec tes deux acolytes, et à me persécuter tous le temps ! J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé à faire ton intéressant ?! »

« Granger ! »

« Hermione !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Comment veux-tu qu'on est une bonne relation si on se dispute tout le temps?! » S'exclama Drago.

Hermione avait croisé les bras et l'observa. Il en fit de même. Elle reprit :

« Je ne dormirais pas avec toi cette nuit, ni les autres nuits d'ailleurs ! »

Puis elle partit de son côté. Malefoy haussa les épaules en disant :

« Très bien. Fais comme tu veux. Mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver ! Bonne nuit ! »

Hermione l'ignora et s'installa dans un fauteuil resté intact malgré le crash. Mais elle ne put s'endormir car, en plus du froid, il avait fallu que Malefoy se mette à ronfler.

Ça, c'était le comble! Elle jeta un œil à sa montre mais celle-ci était cassée.

Il devait être plus de minuit. Elle avait très froid, mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. En connaissance de cause, elle savait que Malefoy serait ravi.

C'est seulement vers cinq heures et demi du matin, qu'elle réussit enfin à s'endormir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Actions dans ce chapitre !

Le lendemain matin, Drago se réveilla de bonne humeur. Le soleil était déjà très haut dans le ciel quand il entendit Hermione greloter et gémir.

D'un bon, il se releva et accourut auprès d'elle. Il lui toucha le front. Elle était brûlante. Il paniqua :

« Hermione ! Hermione ! Bon sang, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écouté hier soir ?! »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras. Elle grelottée ! Drago l'allongea et se colla à elle pour la réchauffer. Il lui caressa le dos, le ventre, et la recouvrit de la couverture pour la réchauffer. Au bout d'un moment, ses tremblements cessèrent, sa respiration redevint régulière.

Elle parla dans son sommeil. Drago la rassura en prononçant des paroles apaisantes. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle murmura : « Drago ? »

Il se tourna vers elle en demandant, d'une voix inquiète :

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Elle répondit :

« Ça va, merci »

Mais l'expression de Malefoy changea. Il se mit à crier :

« Au lieu de faire ta tête de mule, tu aurais du m'écouter ! Tu as faillit mourir de froid ! »

« Je suis désolée » Dit-elle.

Mais il continua sur sa lancée :

« Désolée ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'allais oublier ! Tu es Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, ce qui fait que tu as toujours réponse à tout ! »

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, mais la colère fut plus forte que la tristesse. Elle hurla : « Tu es toujours aussi égoïste et arrogant, même après les dix années qui sont passées ! Tu ne sais que faire du mal autour de toi ! Parfois, je me demande même si tu as un cœur ! »

Sur ces mots elle se releva et sortit, le laissant seul.

Pour Malefoy c'était comme de recevoir une douche froide. Malgré le fait qu'il voulait prouver le contraire, les paroles d'Hermione l'avait terriblement blessé. Surtout sa dernière phrase.

Il marmonna entre ses dents, mais il oublia bien vite les paroles d'Hermione. Son ventre criait famine.

Il sortit. Il aperçut alors une Hermione en furie, et avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle le gifla à toute volée. Il vacilla légèrement.

Hermione hurlé à plein poumon en martelant le jeune homme de ses poings.

Malefoy ayant reprit ses esprits, il lui dit :

« Non mais ça ne va pas?! Je n'ai rien avalé depuis hier ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Pas la peine de m'accuser ! »

Mais Hermione continua à le frapper. Malefoy en eut assez. Il lui attrapa violement les poignets et il la bouscula. Elle perdit l'équilibre et l'entraîna dans sa chute. Drago se retrouva au dessus d'elle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque.

Malefoy détourna la tête, à la grande déception d'Hermione, Il se releva. Hermione demanda :

« Si ce n'est pas toi, alors... »

En voyant le regard que Malefoy lui lançait, elle capitula.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Ce n'est pas toi, mais qui alors ? »

« Tu veux plutôt dire : Quoi ? »

« Oui bon ça va ! » Dit Hermione.

Soudain un bruit de moteur retentit. Hermione crut que son cœur allait faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courut en criant pour manifester sa présence. Malefoy sur les talons. Hermione s'égosillait comme une folle, tandis que Malefoy était inquiet. Une île au milieu de nulle part, ça n'attirait pas seulement les touristes.

Lorsque le bateau s'approcha, il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'un pavillon noir avec une tête de mort. Il comprit ce que ça signifiait. C'était un bateau de pirate !

Il cria : « Granger ! »

Toujours rien. Il s'égosilla : « HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle consentit enfin à tourner la tête vers lui en s'exclamant tout sourire :

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Drago lui répondit exaspéré :

« Pas le temps pour ces enfantillages ! Il faut foutre le camp et au plus vite ! »

Elle lui lança un regard surprit.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il y a un bateau là-bas ! » S'exlama-t-elle en le montrant du doigt.

Malefoy répondit :

« Justement, et ce n'est pas n'importe quel bateau ! Ce sont des pirates ! »

Hermione prit peur :

« Tu... Tu en es vraiment certain ? »

Malefoy hocha la tête, et au même moment, des coups de feu retentirent Drago fut touché à l'épaule et à la jambe. Il ordonna à Hermione de courir sans se retourner. C'est ce qu'elle fit au début, mais elle revint sur ses pas.

Malefoy hurla :

« Mais va t-en !!!!!!!!!!! Ils vont te tuer sinon ! »

Elle lui répondit :

« Ne joue pas au héros ! Je ne vais pas t'abandonner ici ! »

Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, Hermione l'avait déjà attrapé par la taille, un bras derrière sa tête. Ils se mirent à courir, mais les blessures de Drago le fatiguèrent vite, ils durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois en court de route.

« Je n'en peux plus ! » Dit Drago « Continue sans moi, Hermione, je... »

Elle lui répondit par toute la hargne dont elle était capable :

« NON ! »

« Hermione ! » S'exclama Drago

Elle lui lança un regard qui lui fit comprendre que la discussion était close, puis elle chercha dans la trousse de secours - qu'elle portait toujours sur elle et y sortit des ciseaux et des bandages. Elle ordonna alors à Drago de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans poser de question.

Hermione lui retira les deux balles. Une fois ses blessures soignées, Drago se sentit beaucoup mieux. Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes sans bouger le temps de reprendre des forces.

Hermione brisa le silence au bout d'un moment :

« Promet-moi une chose si nous sortons vivants de cette île »

« Oui ? » Demanda t-il.

« De me rappeler de ne plus jamais partir en vacances, et surtout pas en avion ! »

Draco sourit en disant :

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Il continua :

« Au fait, tu me crois maintenant, pour nos provisions, quand je dis que ce n'était pas moi ? Qui ait tout mangé ?! »

« Recommence pas ! »

« Tu aurais au moins pu me le demander, au lieu de venir comme une cinglée et me gifler ! »

Oubliant que les pirates étaient à leurs trousses, Hermione cria :

« Si tu avais surveillé pendant la nuit, ça ne serait pas arrivé ! »

« Enfin nous y voilà ! C'est de ma faute, maintenant ?! » Cria Drago

« Parfaitement ! »

« Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne pouvais pas prévoir que durant la nuit, des pirates voleraient nos provisions ! »

Hermione répondit : « Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Tu n'es pas devin, j'avais oublié ça ! »

« Si je te saoule tellement, Granger, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé sur cette plage pour t'enfuir seule ? »

« Parce je n'avais pas envie d'avoir ta mort sur la conscience, Malefoy ! »

« Je pense plutôt que tu es amoureuse, voilà la raison ! » S'exclama Malefoy avec un grand large sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione lui répondit, indignée qu'il puisse prétendre une telle chose :

« Quoi ?!!!!!!!!!! Espèce de prétentieux ! Comment oses-tu dire une... »

Mais Malefoy leva un doigt pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire.

« Qu...Quoi ? » Demanda Hermione plus doucement cette fois-ci.

« Chut !!!!!!!!!! » Dit-il, car des pas se rapprochaient.

Ils entendirent une branche craquer juste devant eux, et le bruit d'une arme à feu que l'on recharge. Un pirate surgit alors.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent dans les yeux en s'exclamant en même temps : « COURT !!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ils prirent leurs jambes à leur cou et s'enfuirent, courant droit devant sans se retourner.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps ils entendirent le bruit d'une cascade.

Drago ordonna à Hermione, essoufflé :

« Saute ! »

« Quoi ?! Mais ça ne va pas, la tête ?! » Répondit-elle.

Les pirates approchaient. Drago savait que s'ils restaient là, ils mourraient tous les deux. Alors que s'ils sautaient, ils avaient peut-être une chance.

Drago fit la premiére chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Ensuite, il se recula en disant :

« Pardon »

Hermione, encore sous le choc, dit :

« De m'avoir embrassé ? »

Drago répondit :

« Non... Pour ça ! »

Et il la poussa dans le vide, sautant ensuite à son tour.

J'adore ce chapitre laissez des reviews ! Merci !


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonne lecture! J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire moi j'adore l'écrire!

Hermione n'arrivait plus à tenir debout après la chute qu'elle venait de faire. ). Elle s'étala de tout son long sur le sable puis éclata de rire.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle ? » Demanda Drago, épuisé lui aussi.

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui : « « J'ai gagnée au Loto. Je voulais me payer des vacances de rêves, au lieu de quoi, ça tourne au cauchemar. »

Drago rit.

« Oui, mais le plus important, n'est-il pas aussi de le rester jusqu'à ce que la situation redevienne normale. »

« Dis-moi Drago, quand tu m'as dit de sauter, croyais-tu que nous allions nous en sortir ? » Demanda t-elle.

Il fit mine de réfléchir. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, il répondit, tout sourire :

« Franchement... zéro ».

Il la rejoignit, et durant plusieurs minutes, ils s'observèrent Drago approcha doucement son visage et ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand Drago l'embrassa avec passion. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Elle ressentit une sensation de chaleur parcourir son corps. Elle ''enlaça Drago, les mains autour de son cou. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

Hermione demanda en souriant :

« Instinct de survie, hein ? »

Drago vira au rouge tomate et elle éclata de rire.

Le jeune homme se releva fixant le ciel. Hermione constata qu'il était inquiet.

« Qui y a-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'espère me tromper, mais... »

« Mais ? »

Drago baissa la tête ''et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione :

« Une tempête se prépare. »

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama Hermione, sa voix trahissant la panique.

« Drago, nous n'avons plus de provisions ! »

Le jeune homme lui prit les mains : « Calme-toi Hermione, on va s'en sortir ! »

Mais le vent commença à souffler, de plus en plus fort.

« Profitons qu'il fasse encore jour. On va aller pêcher ! Je vais fabriquer une lance »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama Hermione. « Je n'ai pas envie de jouer les Robinson Crusoe ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil : « Tu veux rester en vie, oui ou non ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, on a pas le choix ! »

Hermione soupira : « Je ne sais pas comment ils font, les candidats de Koh-Lanta, pour tenir quarante jours sur une île. Même pour de l'argent, moi trois jours, je ne tiens déjà plus ! »

Drago pouffa de rire.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, « Ça te fais rire ?! »

« Trois jours grâce à moi ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit.

« Sans moi, tu serais déjà morte ! Et depuis longtemps ! » Hermione posa ses mains sur ses hanches :

« Ah ouais ? Tu crois ça ? »

Drago répondit sans se retourner :

« Oui »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Puis elle repartie la tête haute vers l'eau. Drago leva la tête :

« Où tu vas, comme ça ? Ce n'est pas l'heure pour une baignade et une tempête approche ! »

Elle cria :

« Je vais pêcher ! »

Puis elle disparut. Drago débuta donc la création de son arme. Il venait de terminer la lance lorsqu'il pensa : « Je ne lui donne même pas dix secondes avant de sortir de l'eau. »

Hermione émergea en criant. « Voilà, je l'avais dit ! » pensa Drago, tandis qu'Hermione courrait comme folle sur la plage toujours en hurlant et gesticulant dans tous les sens.

Bien que ce spectacle n'était pas pour déplaire à Drago (espèce de sadique !) Il décida d'aller voir ce qu'elle avait.

« Hermione ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'arrive ? »

Elle répondit en gesticulant :

« Des bestioles se sont faufilées dans mon pantalon ! »

Drago éclata de rire. Aussi, Hermione lui lança un regard noir, auquel il ne fit pas attention.

« Reste calme. Je vais t'enlever ce que tu as dans... le pantalon » Dit Drago.

Hermione hurla :

« ENLEVE MOI ÇA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

« Arrête de bouger comme ça, aussi ! »

« Que je ne te vois pas sourire ! »

D'un coup sec, Drago tira, et pleins de petits poissons se répandirent sur le sable.

« Nouvelle façon de pêcher, Hermione ? »Demanda-t-il, moqueur.

Elle partit, vexée, mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Drago éclata de rire

Ensuite, il ramassa et les déposa sur un tas de feuilles.

Hermione répliqua : « Au moins, on a de quoi manger. »

« Il fait trop humide pour pouvoir faire du feu. Il faudra attendre pour les manger, à moins que tu ne veuilles les gouter crus ? » Demanda Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione allait répondre quand elle ressentit un étourdissement.

« Hermione ? » Interrogea Drago d'une voix inquiète : « Est-ce-que ça va ? »

Elle répondit : « Oui je... La faim, sans doute, qui a fait ça ! »

« Pas étonnant ! Ça fait trois jours que nous sommes ici, et on n'a pas mangé depuis. »

Hermione hocha la tête,

« Je vais explorer un peu cette île, pour voir si il y a des fruits, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre de comestible, sinon... » Annonça Drago.

Hermione s'était déjà relevée : Je viens avec toi ! »

« NON ! » Hurla-t-il, catégorique.

« J'y vais seul. Toi, tu as besoin de repos ! »

Hermione voulut protester, mais Drago l'en dissuada.

« Tu restes ici ! Je reviens vite, promis. »

Il lui embrassa le front et partit. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer en le voyant disparaître dans la végétation.


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Une histoire de noix de coco dans ce chapitre rires!!!

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Drago marchait sans rien trouver. Il leva les yeux et aperçut un cocotier.

« Enfin ! » Pensa Drago, « Je commençais à désespérer ! »

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au ciel. Il était de plus en plus menaçant. Il reporta son attention sur l'arbre.

« Super ! Je vais devoir jouer les Tarzan ! Je déteste grimper ! »

Il posa à terre le sac, qu'il avait trouvé dans la carcasse de l'avion, et entama la montée. Il faillit tomber plusieurs fois, mais s'était rattrapé à temps. Il arriva enfin en haut de l'arbre, et tenta, en donnant des coups, de faire tomber les noix de coco au sol. Mais rien n'y fit, aucune ne bougea.

« Vous allez tomber, oui ! » Ça commençait à l'énerver. Il s'acharna tellement sur le cocotier qu'une branche craqua, et une noix tomba enfin. Il entendit soudain quelqu'un crier,

« Tu cherches à me tuer, ou quoi ?! »

Il baissa la tête surprit croyant qu'il était totalement seul. Grossière erreur, car il fut pris d'un vertige. Il dû fermer les yeux en pensant très fort : « Surtout ne pas regarder en bas ! Ne pas regarder en bas ! »

« Hermione ? Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger ! »

« Je n'allais pas manquer une occasion de voir un Malefoy dans une situation aussi ridicule ! »

« Ha ! Ha ! » Réussit-il à articuler, mais la situation devenait de plus en plus périlleuse.

Malefoy pesait tout de même son poids, et la branche qui le soutenait commença à craquer quand soudain : « CRAC !!!!! ».

« MALEFOY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! » Hurla Hermione, en pensant qu'il tombait.

Mais à sa grande surprise, elle vit le sol bombardé de noix de coco. En levant la tête, elle constata que Malefoy pendait au bout d'une branche, suspendu au dessus du vide.

Soudain, la branche céda. Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur. Mais il se rattrapa tant bien que mal à une branche et redescendit ainsi, se laissant tomber de branche en branche. Il retomba finalement sur les fesses. Hermione vit que la dernière noix de coco allait se détacher. Elle hurla : « « Malefoy !! Attention !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Et sans prévenir, elle le poussa. Heureusement pour lui, sinon la noix de coco lui serait tombée sur la tête.

Drago se releva et remercia Hermione. Elle sourit puis lui dit :

« Il vaudrait mieux ne pas s'attarder ici. »

Mais Drago ajouta : « « Regarde ! »

Hermione tourna la tête et constata qu'en tombant, la dernière noix s'était brisée.

« La chance nous sourit ! » S'exclama Drago.

Ils partagèrent, chacun une des moitiés. Lorsqu'ils finirent, il dit : « On devrait retourner à l'avion, maintenant. »

Il ramassa quelques noix, les rangea dans son sac, et ils rebroussèrent chemin. Mais Hermione lui annonça :

« En suivant ta piste, j'ai aperçus des figues. »

« On n'a pas le temps, Hermione ! »

Mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus et elle partie de l'autre côté.

« Hermione ! »

Rien à faire.

« Ah ! Les femmes ! Elles n'en font qu'à leurs têtes ! » Pensa Drago.

Il jeta le sac sur son dos et prit le même chemin qu'Hermione.

Hermione ramassait tout ce qu'elle trouvait, quand Drago s'exclama, en tirant sur son bras : « Hermione ! C'est bon, stop ! Il faut vraiment revenir sur nos pas ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui te prend à la fin ?! » Demanda t-elle en se dégageant vivement.

« Un Cyclone se prépare, Hermione ! Il faut se mettre à l'abri ! »

Hermione laissa tomber ses provisions à terre.) Son visage était comme pétrifié.

« Hermione ? » Interrogea Drago, inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, elle tendit le bras, Malefoy tourna la tête. Il fut frappé d'horreur. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus de leur tête. Ils allaient être pris dans la tempête.

« Merde ! » Cria Drago, « Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Court Hermione !!!!!!!! »

Mais elle refusait de bouger. Le cyclone ravageait tout sur son passage, et il s'approchait d'eux.

« HERMIONE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Drago dû l'attraper par la main, et il l'entraîna derrière volait autour d'eux.

Hermione hurla enfin, de peur.

« Court !!!!!!!!!!! Plus vite !!!!!!! »

Le cyclone gagnait du terrain. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba Drago l'aida à se relever. Ils coururent jusqu'à atteindre l'avion.

« VITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Ils s'abritèrent tous les deux et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en priant le ciel que les restes de l'avion tiennent le coup. Hermione hurla dans les bras de Drago : « « ON VA MOURIR !!!!!!! ON VA MOURIR !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Il la serra très fort dans ses bras. Dehors, c'était un vrai déluge. Une pluie torrentielle tombait, vent très violent soufflait, tellement violent que l'avion bougea. Quelque chose craqua, un bruit sourd résonna à leurs oreilles. Drago fut presque sûr qu'il s'agissait d'une des ailes de l'avion qui avait été arrachée par le vent. La mer se déchainait également.

Ils ne surent pas combien de temps cela avait duré. Une heure? Deux? Peut-être même plus. Mais après un long moment, le calme revint. Drago jeta un coup œil à Hermione. Elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur de la réveiller. Une chose était certaine.

Il s'agissait de la pire nuit qu'ils avaient passée sur cette île. Drago s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Pas mal non ?


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Un tout petit lemon dans ce chapitre.

Drago dormait la bouche ouverte. Il était vrai que la nuit avait été épuisante, et, lorsque l'eau pénétra dans sa bouche, il se réveilla en sursaut en toussant et crachant,

« Mais qu'est-ce-que ?! » Cria Drago une fois bien réveillé. Il constata qu'il était seul. Il prit peur et se releva d'un bond,

« Hermione ! Hermione ! »

Il sortit en courant. C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut au loin. Elle se baignait, alors que tout autour d'eux n'étaient que ruines la tempête avait tout dévasté.

Il s'approcha d'elle mais détourna vite les yeux lorsqu'il vit qu'Hermione était en sous-vêtement.

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » Demanda t-il.

Hermione, qui ne l'avait pas entendu venir, perdit l'équilibre, chuta et but la tasse. Drago accourut, l'attrapa par la taille, et, quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Hermione eut un frisson. Drago lui sourit.

En guise de bonjour, Hermione se pencha pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur la joue. Mais Drago tourna la tête, et ce fut un vrai baiser qu'elle lui donna. Surprise, elle se recula.

« Je…Désolé pour… »

« Pas grave » Répondit-elle.

« Tu prends un bain matinale, ma chère Mione ? A propos excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur »

Entendre ce surnom la fit sursauter, et elle se tourna vers Drago. Il constata qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais ? Non, ne pleure pas, je m'excuse... Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine ! » S'exclama Drago en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les yeux. Des vagues berçaient leurs pieds. La mer se retirait quand Hermione reprit la parole,

« Ça fait des années que plus personnes ne m'avaient surnommée ainsi, depuis la... »

Drago perçut l'hésitation dans sa voix mais ne dit rien.

« Depuis la mort d'Harry et Ron. » Acheva-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. Je ne savais pas. »

Elle continua :

« Ils sont morts tous les deux dans un accident d'avion. Après ma scolarité à Poudlard, je suis partie vivre à Londres. ''Cela faisait sept ans que je n'avais pas revu ma famille. Ron et Harry ont trouvé du travail aux Etats-Unis.

J'ai reçu un jour une lettre de leur part m'annonçant leur prochaine visite. Ils ne sont jamais arrivés. L'avion a été pris dans une violente tempête et il s'est crashé. On a jamais retrouvé leurs corps, ni celui des autres passagers. Depuis ce jour, j'ai peur de l'avion.»

A se souvenir, Hermione éclata en sanglot.

Drago ne savait pas quoi dire pour la réconforter. Il était triste pour elle, et ils restèrent longtemps enlacés.

Peu à peu Hermione se calma, le fait d'avoir parlé de son passé lui avait fait du bien. Soudain une vague plus forte que les précédentes les fit tomber tous les deux, chacun but une tasse, ils étaient à présent trempé jusqu'aux os.

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en découvrant la position dans laquelle l'un et l'autre était tombé. Drago se retrouvait une fois encore sur les fesses et Hermione, étalée sur le ventre. Drago en profita pour l'arroser.

Hermione cria :

« Ah ! » Pour protestait,

mais il continua et c'est ainsi qu'une bataille d'eau commença. Ils s'amusèrent toute l'après-midi.

Finalement, Hermione s'allongea à bout de souffle sur le sable chaud. Drago en fit autant et ils ne parlèrent plus pendant un moment, observant le couché de soleil.

« C'est vraiment magnifique » Dit Hermione.

Drago la regarda et vit qu'elle était heureuse.

« Tu sais, » Reprit-elle « finalement, mes vacances ne sont pas si mal, malgré les récents évènements »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas grâce à lui qu'elle était heureuse. C'était pour elle un moyen d'oublier la tristesse qu'elle avait ressenti quelques heures auparavant. Cette pensée le peina. Il aurait tant voulu qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle l'aime tout autant que lui... l'aimait !

« Ououou ! Drago ! Tu m'écoutes ? »

« Hein ? Quoi ? » Demanda Malefoy, sorti de ses pensées.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, puis dit :

« Je te demandais si tu allais bien, et à quoi tu pensais, au juste ? »

Avant que Drago ne se rende compte de son erreur il avait déjà prononcé :

« A toi. »

« Pardon ? »

Il reprit alors en prenant une grande inspiration :

« Je pensais à toi. »

« A moi ? » Fit-elle surprise.

« Oui » (Petite déclaration d'amour à la Malefoy)

Et il enchaîna :

« Je me suis conduit envers toi comme un imbécile, Hermione. Je t'ai jugé sans te connaître... Quand je vois tes lèvres, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de les goûter, quand je pose mes yeux sur toi, mon cœur s'envole dans les cieux. Si je ne te vois pas près de moi, j'en deviens fou. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi... Hermione, je t'aime ! »

Drago avait dis cela sans s'arrêter une seconde. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine tellement il battait la chamade. Hermione, quand à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou bien pleurer.

« Drago, je... »

Mais il ne l'a laissa pas finir.

« D'accord, d'accord ! Oublie ce que je viens de te dire... »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase car Hermione colla ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle l'embrassa tendrement. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'écarta et lui dit :

« Tu parles trop ! »

Drago reprit possession de ses lèvres. Il l'allongea ensuite délicatement sur le sable comme-ci elle avait été une fleur fragile et l'embrassa dans le cou. Hermione cria de plaisir. Drago lui caressa le dos, le ventre et elle glissa à son tour ses mains sous son t-shirt, caressant son torse et ses épaules musclés. Ils firent l'amour durant plusieurs heures.

Enfin, Drago se laissa retomber sur Hermione, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Soudain, Hermione lui lança :

« Drago, regarde ! »

Malgré la fatigue qui le submergeait, il leva les yeux. Le ciel était magnifiquement étoilé, et ils aperçurent même une étoile filante ! Tous deux firent un vœu et ils s'endormirent à la belle étoile.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

J'adore ce chapitre super beau!

Jugez par vous-mêmes moi ça me fait rêver!

Laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impressions, merci! Et bonne lecture!

(C'est l'avant dernier chapitre).

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Le temps était magnifique. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme allongé à son côté. Il dormait paisiblement, un sourire aux lèvres elle se sentait bien lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose jaillir de l'eau. Elle plissa les yeux et tourna la tête pour voir si son prince charmant dormait toujours.

Elle se leva sans bruit et partit à la rencontre de ce qu'elle avait vu. A sa grande surprise, un dauphin s'était échoué sur la plage. Hermione accourut, s'agenouilla auprès de l'animal. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle et qu'elle allait mettre bas !

Hermione lui parla d'une voix douce pour la rassurer :

« N'ait pas peur, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Elle caressa l'animal. Le dauphin se détendit, Hermione l'aspergea d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, le travail commença. La femelle dauphin poussa des petits cris, le bébé apparut petit à petit. Après un dernier effort, le bébé fut expulsé. Hermione le mit de suite dans l'eau. La maman était fatiguée.

« Je reviens tout de suite ! »

Elle partit en courant chercher les poissons qu'elle avait pêchés, et les donna à la femelle qui mangea avec grand appétit.

« C'est bon, hein ? »

Puis elle aida l'animal à retourner à l'eau, et lança les derniers poissons dans sa direction. Le dauphin remonta à la surface en faisant des galipettes et poussa des petits cris de joie. Son petit nagea à ses côtés. Un poisson flottait à la surface de l'eau, la femelle le plaça sur son museau et le lança à Hermione.

« Tu veux jouer ? »

Elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le lança à nouveau à l'animal.

Le jeu durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'Hermione décida d'aller nager avec les deux dauphins. L'eau était très agréable, et elle avait une couleur d'un bleue magnifique.

Hermione caressa les dauphins à tour de rôle.

« Il faudrait que je te trouve un nom, ainsi qu'à ton petit. Hum... Que penses-tu de Belle et Shy ? »

En réponse la femelle dauphin l'éclaboussa. Hermione riait :

« Ça te plaît ? Alors OK pour Belle et Shy ! »

Hermione s'était accrochée à la nageoire dorsale de la mère lorsque celle-ci plongea. Elle s'y attendait et avait prit une bonne bouffée d'air. Une fois immergée, elle ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Des bancs de poissons de toutes les couleurs, bleus, verts, jaunes ; des étoiles de mers ainsi que de magnifiques coquillages.

Quand Belle remonta à la surface, Hermione reprit sa respiration.

« WHOUA !!! » Cria t-elle, « Vraiment magnifique ! »

Drago fut réveillé par les éclats de rires d'Hermione.

« Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il tourna la tête mais elle n'était plus à côté de lui. Il l'aperçut au loin, et fut stupéfait de constater qu'Hermione nageait avec un dauphin ! Il se frotta les yeux, mais oui, elle était belle et bien dans l'eau avec l'animal. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il se releva pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Bonjour ! » lança Drago.

Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire.

« Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie ! »

Elle rit :

« Oui voici Belle et Shy. »

« Shy ? » Demanda Drago.

« Oui, son petit. »

C'est alors que Drago vit une toute petite tâche sombre dans l'eau. Il tendit la main pour le caresser.

« Hey ! Salut toi ! »

En réponse, le bébé dauphin lui cracha dessus. Sous le coup de la surprise, Drago tomba dans l'eau. Hermione éclata de rires, Drago fit la moue.

Hermione remarqua :

« Il n'a pas l'air de t'apprécier. »

Drago répondit, en sortant de l'eau :

« M'ouais ! De toute façon je n'ai jamais eu un bon feeling avec les animaux. Ils ne m'aiment pas de nature. »

Une fois séché, il dit à Hermione :

« Je vais préparer de quoi manger. »

« Euh... Si tu avais l'intention de faire chauffer du poisson, il n'y en a plus. » Expliqua-t-elle.

« QUOI ?!!!!!!! » Hurla Drago.

« Je n'allais pas laisser la femelle dauphin avec le ventre vide ! Elle venait de mettre bas ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

« M'enfin, Hermione ! » Protesta Drago.

« Dans ce cas, trouve autre chose. De toute manière, l'odeur du poisson dans l'avion commençait à être insupportable. Je n'aurais pas pu en manger ! »

Drago soupira. Il allait partir quand Belle commença à l'arroser, comme si celle-ci savait qu'il parlait d'elle et de son petit.

« Bon, ça va ! ÇA VA ! Je m'en vais ! » Dit-il, de mauvais humeur.

Il fut encore plus trempé qu'auparavant.

Hermione resta encore quelques heures en compagnie des dauphins, puis partit rejoindre Drago pour voir comment il s'en sortait. Elle le retrouva en train de sautiller sur un pied.

« Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Sous le coup de la colère, il lui répondit :

« Je saute, ça ne se voit pas ?! »

« Je vois ça, mais pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, retenant difficilement son fou rire.

« J'ai voulu casser une noix de coco, et elle m'a glissée des mains. Voilà ! J'ai aussi trouvé des bananes. Il y a une casserole et une loupe dans mon sac de voyage. »

Hermione partit chercher quelques morceaux de bois pour faire du feu. Après plusieurs tentatives avec la loupe, une petite étincelle jaillit. Le feu prit enfin. Elle prit la noix de coco qui était tombée sur le pied de Malefoy. (Pour sans plus grand malheur^^).

Il lui fallu jeter sur le sol la noix de coco une trentaine de fois avant qu'elle ne se brise enfin.

Hermione versa tout le jus dans la casserole et la posa sur le feu, éplucha ensuite les bananes que Drago avait trouvé et les coupa en rondelles. Puis elle jeta le tout dans la casserole, laissant mijoter quelques secondes. (Hummmm ça à l'air bon noix de coco à l'extrait de banane, il manque un peu de chocolat, ça me donne faim lol^^).

Une odeur agréable se dégagea de la casserole. Drago voulut se lever, mais il cria de douleur :

« AIE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione accourut.

« Drago, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? »

Il répondit en grimaçant :

« Je... Je crois que j'ai le pied cassé ! »

Voilà mon chapitre se termine par Malefoy qui a le pied cassé (méchante noix de coco rires !!!!!) Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione va bien le bichonner (petit veinard !)

Bonne lecture pour la suite !

Bisous ! Bisous !


	8. Chapitre 8

(Voilà le dernier chapitre, j'aime beaucoup!)

« Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Non ! J'ai horriblement mal ! » S'exclama Drago.

« Et merde !!!!!!!! » Pensa Hermione.

Drago eut tellement mal qu'il perdit conscience.

« Drago ! Drago ! » Cria Hermione.

Elle lui toucha le front. Il était brûlant. Elle vit avec horreur que ses anciennes blessures causées par les balles s'étaient infectées malgré le fait qu'elle les ait nettoyées aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait.

« MERDE !!!!!!!!! » Hurla Hermione. « Et tu n'as rien dit !!!!!!!!! »

Elle fit la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit : chercher de l'eau pour lui rafraîchir le visage.

***

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours que Malefoy était dans cet état. Hermione le veillait jour et nuit et il délirait complètement à cause de la fièvre. Elle paniqua. Si un médecin n'intervenait pas rapidement, il allait mourir ! Mais si jamais ça arrivait, elle ne pourrait le supporter. Elle en mourrait également ! Pour soulager sa jambe, elle lui fabriqua une atèle, pour maintenir son pied en place. Mais pour les autres blessures, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire... Elle avait épuisée les dernières réserves de nourritures, et elle n'eut plus la force d'aller à la pêche, ni à faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle passa ses journées assise auprès de Drago, la main de Drago serrée dans la sienne.

« Drago, je t'en prie, ne meurt pas ! Ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne peux vivre sans toi ! Je... T'aime ! »

Elle pleura à chaudes larmes, et tapa du poing sur le sable en hurlant :

« TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE MOURIR COMME ÇA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! APRES TOUT CE QUE L'ON A VECU SUR CETTE ILE, TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE M'ABANDONNER !!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

Hermione avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Elle tomba alors, épuisée, et sombra dans l'inconscience.

***

Hermione se réveilla au bout de plusieurs heures. Combien de temps était-elle restée dans cet état, elle n'en savait rien. Drago était-il... mort ?

Un visage souriant était penché sur elle, mais sa vue était brouillée. Les seuls mots qu'elle réussit à articuler furent :

« Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Mais une voix la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« Hermioneuhhhhhhh, ma chérieeeeeeeeee ! »

Elle était parfaitement réveillée, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, l'homme qui l'avait réveillé l'embrassa sans ménagement.

Drago, de son côté, n'était plus inconscient. Il avait eu les premiers secours, et il voyait maintenant Hermione se faire embrasser par un autre homme ! Ainsi donc, il s'était fait avoir !

Il détourna la tête d'un air écœuré et il ne vit donc pas Hermione gifler l'inconnu.

« Ne m'approche pas, Viktor !!!!! » Hurla Hermione.

« Nous deux, c'est terminé depuis des lustres ! »

« Mais...»

Hermione ne put en entendre d'avantage car elle fut transportée dans l'avion qui attendait sur la plage. Une fois à l'intérieur, le pilote s'exclama :

« On vous à cherché pendant dès jours ! Pour être franc avec vous, quand nous avons appris que votre avion s'est écrasé, je ne pensais pas retrouver des survivants ! Vous avez eu une sacré chance que je sois passé par là ! Ce sont mes hommes qui vous ont retrouvé, vous étiez tous les deux inconscients ! »

L'avion décolla enfin. Drago ignora Hermione durant tout le trajet. Il ne lui parla pas, ne la regarda pas une seule fois. Elle en fut profondément blessée.

Après plusieurs heures, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le personnel de l'hôpital prit tout suite Hermione et Drago en charge.

« Enfin ! Retour vers la civilisation ! Je vais pouvoir me détendre sous une douche bien chaude ! » Pensa Hermione.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit à peine arrivée dans la chambre. Il fallut à Hermione plusieurs jours pour qu'elle reprennent des forces. Elle se décida coûte que coûte à aller parler à Drago, qui l'avait ignoré complètement depuis qu'on les avait retrouvés. Pas une seule fois il n'avait prit de ses nouvelles, n'avait mis les pieds dans sa chambre, alors que la sienne était juste en face de celle d'Hermione !) Elle ne bougerait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas entendu ce qu'elle avait à dire ! Même si elle devait employer la force ! (Oula ! Enervée notre Hermione)

Elle frappa à la porte de Malefoy, mais personne ne répondit.

« Je m'en doutais ! » Pensa t-elle, « Drago, ouvre s'il te plaît ! C'est moi, Hermione ! »

Toujours rien. Alors elle ouvrit la porte, mais à sa grande surprise, le lit était vide, la fenêtre fermée. Par chance, une infirmière passa par-là. Elle l'interpella :

« Infirmière ! Infirmière ! »

La femme la rejoignit sans attendre.

Qu'y a-t-il?, Mademoiselle Granger ? »

Hermione répondit dans un souffle :

« Où est Malefoy ?! »

« Qui ça ? »

Hermione perdit patience.

« Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy ! Le mec canon qui était avec moi sur l'île et dont je suis raide dingue amoureuse ! OU EST-IL ?!!!!!!! »

L'infirmière s'étonna :

« Il ne vous a rien dit ?! Il m'a pourtant expliqué qu'il le ferait ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne m'a pas dit ?! » Demanda Hermione avec angoisse.

« Mr Malefoy est sorti ce matin de l'hôpital. Il m'a dit qu'il comptait repartir vivre aux Etats-Unis et qu'il vous souhaitait que du bonheur avec Monsieur Viktor Krum.»

Hermione comprit soudain ce qui arrivait à Drago. C'était donc pour ça que Drago l'ignorait ! Parce qu'il pensait qu'elle aimait Krum ! Elle avait envie de hurler de joie à cause de ce malentendu. Mais d'un seul coup, sa gorge se serra.

Malefoy était reparti aux Etats-Unis ?!!!!!!! NON, IMPOSSIBLE ! PAS SANS ELLE !!!!!!!!

Hermione se mit soudain à courir comme une dingue. Elle n'entendit même pas l'infirmière crier. Elle courait. Une fois sortie de l'hôpital, elle se dirigea vers l'aéroport, toujours en courant, son cœur battant comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Mais elle s'en fichait complètement. Ce qu'elle voulait toute suite, c'était Drago !

Une fois à l'aéroport, elle le chercha des yeux, et à son grand soulagement, elle l'aperçut. Il s'apprêtait à donner son billet quand elle cria :

« Drago ! Non, je t'en prie,ne pars pas ! »

Drago tourna la tête. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir Hermione !

« Hermione ? » S'étonna Drago, « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! »

Drago haussa un sourcil.

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? Ton vœu s'est réalisé, non ? Tu as retrouvé Viktor ! »

La façon dont il avait prononcé ce dernier mot blessa Hermione, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

« Ce n'était pas ce que je désirais! »

« Ah bon ?! » ironisa Drago.

« Victor m'a trompée avec une autre femme et je l'ai quittée ! »

Drago observa Hermione sans rien dire. Elle reprit :

« Mon vœu, sur la plage, était de passer le restant de mes jours à tes côtés ! Je t'aime, Drago ! »

Le jeune homme crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Mais il n'eut pas d'autre réaction, et voyant que Malefoy ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, Hermione baissa la tête et pleura. Drago hurla soudain de joie et il sauta comme un fou sur Hermione. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre un mur. Il l'embrassa comme ci sa vie en dépendait. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque tous les deux n'eurent plus de souffle.

Drago fit alors une chose à laquelle Hermione ne s'attendait vraiment pas. Il mit un genou à terre et sortit un écrin de sa poche qu'il ouvrit en regardant sa chère et tendre muse.

« Mademoiselle Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux tant elle était heureuse et lui sauta au cou en murmurant :

« Oui, je le veux ! »

Drago affichait un grand sourire aux lèvres, puis il détailla Hermione des pieds à la tête. Celle-ci le remarqua :

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? »

Il répondit avec un grand sourire :

« Rien. C'est juste que je me disais que tu étais très sexy, habillée comme ça ! »

En effet, dans sa folie de retrouver Drago, Hermione n'avait même pas remarquée qu'elle était en chemise de nuit Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras en disant :

« Tu sais quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour notre nuit de noce, je repartirais bien sur une île déserte au soleil ! »

Hermione éclata de rire puis dis :

« Ok, mais à une condition ! »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Drago

« Qu'il y ait des dauphins ! »

En entendant cela, Drago fit la moue, ce qui fit encore plus rire Hermione.

FIN!!!!!!!!!!

Voilà c'est finit, malheureusement (sniff!!).


End file.
